Late!
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Oh, sial! Lovino terlambat ke sekolah! Sebenarnya masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi sampai bel masuk... tapi si bastard itu malah bikin jadi benar-benar telat! ARGH! Gakuen Hetalia AU. SpaMano drabble.


-Late!-

Warning : Gakuen AU, rada OOC, Rated for kiss, bahasa kasar dan shonen-ai! Alergi? Jangan baca!

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Himaruya Hidekaz belongs to God.

~._.~

"Oi bastard! Cepetan kek jalannya! Bentar lagi bel nih!" panggil Lovino dari depan pintu gerbang Hetalia Gakuen kepada Antonio yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

Oh, _shit_. Siapa sih, yang mematikan alarm Lovino sehingga ia bisa telat begini? Adiknya juga, bukannya ngebangunin malah berangkat duluan sama si kentang macho itu. Awas saja nanti di sekolah! Untungnya, ia nggak telat sendirian. Ada Antonio yang rupanya sama-sama telat. Males banget 'kan kalo ntar dihukum lari keliling lapangan sendirian? Kalo ada temen 'kan malu bisa ditanggung berdua.

"Si! Sebentar, Lovi!" sahut Antonio yang sedang lari petantang-petenteng sambil membetulkan dasinya.

Lovino menghela nafasnya, _'Heh, masang dasi aja nggak bisa…'._

Antonio akhirnya bisa menyusul Lovino ke gerbang depan, tetapi masih kewalahan memasang dasinya. Lovino sedikit simpati melihat sang Spaniard dengan wajah kepayahan melipat-lipat dasinya asal-asalan. _'Che, dia kalo kepayahan gitu kelihatan imut juga…'_ pikir Lovino. _'UWAKH! Mikir apa kau barusan, Lovino!'_

"Cepetan, bastard!"

"Bentar, bentar…"

Lovino mengecek jam tangannya. Oh crap! 5 menit lagi bel. Merda…

"Sini lah!" tanpa pikir panjang, Lovino langsung menarik dasi Antonio -membuat tomato-lover itu sedikit tercekik- dan membetulkan dasinya.

"Uuh, Lovi, pelan-pelan dong, nariknya…" keluh Antonio.

"Bodo," balas Lovino yang sedang serius, memfokuskan matanya kepada dasi Antonio. "Bego banget sih, pasang dasi sendiri aja nggak bisa…" gumamnya.

Antonio mengamati wajah Lovino yang sedang serius membetulkan dasinya. '_Aah, wajah Lovino begitu dekat dan… dan… imuuut~'._

Lovino yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Antonio langsung memerah. "Apa lihat-lihat, heh, bastard!"

Antonio tertawa-tawa kecil melihat Lovino-nya memerah seperti tomat, ah pemandangan favorit… "Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa kok, mi tomate."

Wajah Lovino semakin memerah, "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, bastard!" katanya sambil melakukan lipatan terakhir. "Udah selesai nih," Lovino hendak melepaskan tangannya dari dasi Antonio tetapi dicegah oleh tangan Antonio sendiri.

"Bastard, lepas-" Lovino mendongakkan wajahnya untuk memarahi Antonio, tetapi ia malah bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau Antonio yang terlihat serius. Membuat pemuda Italia itu kehabisan kata dan blushing.

Antonio menatap dalam mata hazel Lovino. "Lovi…" bisiknya, membuat Lovino merinding seketika.

Lovino mencoba membuka mulutnya. "A-Antonio, ap-" tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya langsung dikunci oleh bibir Antonio.

Antonio menunggu reaksi dari Lovino. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman dan memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Lovino.

"Mmh," gumam Lovino, ia juga memindahkan tangannya, melingkarkannya ke leher Antonio. Menciumnya balik.

-_KRIIIIING!_

Spontan. Lovino dan Antonio segera melepaskan ciuman mereka secara bersamaan.

"Shit! Bel masuk! Lu, sih, bastard!" omel Lovino dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Kok aku?" tanya Antonio inosen.

"Iya, gara-gara kau, _horny _bastard!" Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya, blushing. "Kalau kau nggak main nyosor kita nggak bakal telat tahu!"

"Habis, kamu imut sih…" Antonio memajukan bibirnya. "Ah, tapi kamu seneng juga 'kan, Lovi?" tanya Antonio sambil tersenyum jahil dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Merah di wajah Lovino semakin menjadi-jadi. "Bastard! Udah ah! Ayo cepetan masuk!"

Lovino segera berjalan masuk ke pintu gerbang sekolah, tapi dicegah oleh genggaman tangan Antonio.

Lovino menoleh, "Apalagi, bastard?"

Antonio tersenyum, bukan seperti senyum biasanya. Melainkan senyum licik yang membuat Lovino gemeteran. "Eh, Lovi, daripada kita masuk terus dihukum sama Pak Germania, mending kita sekalian aja bolos, yuk. Berdua aja. Kemana kek gitu…"

Lovino merinding. _'Si mesum ini… pasti ada maunya…'_. Lovino ingin menolak, tapi, ia juga lagi males sekolah. Selain itu… berdua saja dengan Antonio…

"Whatever, dasar pervert!"

Antonio kembali pada senyumannya yang biasa, "Kalo gitu, ayo kita pergi!" kemudian mengambil tangan Lovino dan segera beranjak pergi.

[~Owari~]

[Merda (Italian) : shit]

[Mi tomate (Spanish) : my tomato]

Huwaa selesai~

Entah kenapa setelah selesai nulis ini saya langsung berasa pervert… -_- (lah, emang iya 'kan?)

Yak, meskipun pendek, semoga cerita ini dapat memuaskan para Spamano fangirls ^^.

Oh iya, meskipun Lebaran udah lewat, tapi rasanya nggak afdol kalo saya belum ngucapin…

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon maaf lahir batin~ :D

Thanks for reading! Jangan lupa kirimkan kritik, saran, flame, pesan/kesan atau parsel lebaran anda pada tombol review di bawah!

Oke, saya cabut dulu! Adios~!


End file.
